legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Ninjago Earth-17
I do not own the rights to the name Ninjago, I am just using it for my non profit fan story Ninjago Earth-17, also known as the 17th closest timeline to the Prime Timeline, is the world on which Jay originates from, and serves as the setting of the first part of ''Guardians of Existence''.'' Geography Ninjago is home to a diverse geography of mountains, forests and deserts. After Jay defeated Nadakhan, and returned it to normal, several anomalies remained throughout the island, where chunks of land remained elevated above the earth. Notable Locations * Temple of Airjitzu * Other land raises ** Central Raise ** Ice Land Raise ** Stone Raise ** Valley Raise ** Birchwood Raise ** Stiix Raise * Ninjago Space League History The following story is the original story of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master after he fled the First Realm. Since then, he had two children, Wu and Garmadon. Garmadon ended up being bitten by the Great Devourer, exposing his 1/3rd Oni side, turning him evil. After Hank died, Wu and Garmadon grew up, and Garmadon became obsessed with obtaining the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu that created Ninjago, and Wu stopped him. After Garmadon was banished to the Underworld, Wu sought out four students to train them as Ninja to protect these golden weapons. They defeated Garmadon, and became an official team. Over the years the Ninja found a new member, Lloyd Garmadon the Green Ninja. Together they took down Pythor the snake, the Overlord twice, Master Chen, and Morro. When Nadakhan the Djinn was attempting to turn Ninjago into his home realm Djinnjago, Jay stepped up to save his friends and Ninjago, but was mysteriously vanished before he got the chance... = (end of LEGO Ninjago storyline) = Forgotten Age During the time that Jay was marooned in Ogaji, Ninjago had fully been transformed into Djinnjago, and Nadakhan was it's king. He ruled as a supreme leader, and he got everything he had asked for. His powers granted him supreme rule over everyone in the land, and because of his raw strength, he was feared by everyone. Even the power of the Elemental Masters proved too little to stop him. . . It wasn't until Jay finally returned (following [[Doomsday|''Doomsday]]) that things started getting done. Jay, alone, attempted to destroy Nadakhan with his Ultimate Potential, but the power of infinite wishes was too overwhelming. It wasn't until Jay remembered that he had one wish left that he was defeated. Jay wished that everything was the way it was supposed to be, and the world began to shift... Current Phase When Jay awoke in the new wish world he has created and found that the piece of land the Temple of Airjitzu was on was still high in the air. Fearing that his wish had not worked, he left Ninjago to be with Kaitlin forever. What Jay didn't know was that his wish did work, but it caused several anomalies to occur all over Ninjago. There were seven, including the Temple, land masses that were still high up in the air. Each of these "Raises" became individuals, and each served a purpose. The world of Ninjago functioned perfectly normal after Jay left, except for his Ninja. They were now perfectly safe, living in the Temple of Airjitzu. They functioned o.k. for a while, but without Jay, they had trouble taking down the Time Twins. They got out of it ok, but they were one member short. Eventually Cole became the leader, and married Nya in his absence. Guardians of Existence Jay returned home with Kaitlin after the events of ''His Return''. When he did he found out that his world had changed. He adjusted to his team, but they did not to him. Most of them (mostly Kai) resented him for having unlocked his Ultimate Potential and for having left them for so long. Meanwhile, Clouse was bringing together the Guardians of Existence to find a way to break him out of the Underworld. Two of them, Spitbrain and Oceila, went to Ninjago to dig up Kirchon the Invinsible. They did this, and set his sons on the path to taking the Elemental Essences of Fire and Lightning. Norkir infiltrated the Ninja and tricked them into thinking he was trusting, but he was revealed to be false when the Starfarers took the Ninja in. In the Ninja's absence, nothing out of the ordinary happened, and they never returned. Notes * Earth-17 is the last of the alternate versions of Ninjago that has yet to appear in Legends of Ogaji. ** It is, as of now, the furthest earth from the Prime Timeline. It is worth noting that the farther the numbers go out, the less like Ninjago they become. * Threats like the Hands of Time, that are inevitable in the course of almost every Ninjago's history, have appeared, but not in the time that Jay was around. Category:Parallel Earths Category:Ninjago Category:Realms Category:Timelines Category:Guardians of Existence Category:2018 Category:Closing the Circles